Tinta
by Ekhi
Summary: Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había llegado a tener, todos importantes, todos implicados en momentos especiales de su vida. Pero ninguno llegaría a ser tan especial para Gareth como aquel. El primero de todos, el que inició ese camino de tinta. (Pre Serie) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Aquí me vengo con otro aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (lo sé, ya no rijo demasiado bien...) Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

Advertencias: Gareth es adorable y Mary es amor, fluff, todos hemos sido niños/as alguna vez.

Si me lo permitís, quisiera dedicárselo especialmente a Cass. Te debía algo como esto desde hacía tiempo y al final, aquí está. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Aún lo recordaba como si sólo hubiera pasado un día, una semana, y no años como era evidente.

Cerraba los ojos y podía recordar la sensación al pasar junto al escaparate de la tienda. No supo exactamente por qué, pero alzó la mirada de las zapatillas que su madre se había encargado de ponerle esa mañana con las que iba sorteando charcos, hojas secas y algún que otro chicle. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cristalera y pegó su frente contra el frío cristal, su aliento empañándolo ligeramente.

Mary se detuvo al comprobar que su hijo no estaba a su lado, viéndolo como una lapa al cristal de la papelería. Con una sonrisa en la cara se acercó a él imaginando la mejor manera en convencer a su hijo que la figurita de acción en cuestión, no se iba a ir con ellos a casa. La mujer frunció el ceño al ver que frente a ella sólo se encontraban cuadernos de diferentes tamaños y colores, rotuladores, pinturas y varios bolígrafos.

Gareth presintió la cercanía de su madre y movió su frente lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro de ella.

\- Ya tienes un cuaderno en el que pintar, cariño.

El tono de voz usado por Mary era calmado, complaciente. Sus finos dedos apartaron el flequillo de su cara viéndolo caer de nuevo frente a los ojos oliva de su hijo segundos después al girarse de nuevo hacia el interior del local.

\- No quiero un cuaderno.

Su voz era pequeña, acorde con su edad y tamaño. Bajo aquel plumas azul oscuro, esos pantalones negros y el gorro de lana que ella misma le había hecho, Gareth sentía un cosquilleo en sus entrañas que no podía atribuir al frío. Realmente estaba sudando bajo tanta ropa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Mary colocándose de cuclillas a su lado, apoyando una mano en la cintura de su hijo, sirviéndole de apoyo, pegándolo contra ella.

El pequeño dedo de Gareth señaló algo en la vitrina en un lateral. Mary arqueó una ceja sorprendida y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Gareth asintió sin apartar los ojos del objeto durante un largo minuto. Parpadeó con calma y volvió sus ojos hacia su madre.

\- ¿Podemos…?- La sonrisa que le dirigió su madre respondió su pregunta inconclusa.

Mary se irguió y extendió su mano hacia su hijo, quien la aferró con fuerza entrando en la papelería junto a su madre. El tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta precedió al taconeo inconfundible de una mujer acercándose al mostrador.

Una mujer de cabello canoso pero bien cuidado se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Cuando cruzó su mirada clara con la de Gareth, le guiñó un ojo viendo al chico esconderse tras la pierna derecha de su madre. La mano de Mary aterrizó sobre su pelo oscuro con cariño.

\- Queríamos comprar… Cariño, ¿le indicas cuál es el que quieres?- Le preguntó la madre mirando al niño quien asintió en silencio extendiendo su dedo hacia el objeto de su deseo.

\- ¿El verde?- Preguntó la mujer señalando uno de ellos.

\- No, el negro de… varios colores.- Le dijo con las mejillas encendidas por el repentino calor de la calefacción dentro de la tienda y el nerviosismo y vergüenza de hablar con una extraña aun delante de su madre.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa cogiendo el bolígrafo elegido por él.- Una gran elección, hombrecito.- Le dijo tendiéndole el objeto. Gareth se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un escueto "gracias" que no hizo más que ampliar la sonrisa de la dependienta.- Hacía tiempo que no veía a un niño disfrutar tanto comprando un bolígrafo.

\- Tiene muchos colores.- Dijo en un hilo de voz pulsando el botón para que saliera la mina de color rojo, para después hacer que la verde ocupara su lugar. Era una maravilla.

Para cuando madre e hijo llegaron a casa, una de las manos de Gareth estaba repleta de pequeñas líneas de diferentes colores y el continuo "click" de la mina se había convertido en el hilo musical de la vida del pequeño.

Aquel bolígrafo había sido el primero que realmente escogía por elección propia. Desde aquel día, decenas de ellos llenaron cuadernos, libros, octavillas, servilletas… Los había tenido de todos los tipos, marcas, tamaños, tintas, colores que un humano pudiera conocer. Durante un tiempo estuvo a punto de traicionarles con el uso de una pluma o un lápiz pero siempre volvía a ellos. Siempre terminaba con uno en la mano, mordisqueando el tapón de plástico si contaba con él, golpeándose el mentón con la punta mientras pensaba y llenándose el dedo índice o corazón de pequeños puntos de su tinta.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había llegado a tener, todos importantes, todos implicados en momentos especiales de su vida. Pero ninguno llegaría a ser tan especial para Gareth como aquel. El primero de todos, el que inició ese camino de tinta.

* * *

_¿Es o no es como para adoptarlo? *-* Ese amor de Gareth por los bolis tiene una base real, OBVIAMENTE._

_¡Gracias por leer sin sufrir un coma diabético en el proceso!_


End file.
